The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a rigid rotor head and, more particularly, to a vertical frame, rigid rotor head with a tension torsion (TT) strap retention assembly.
In aircraft applications, a main rotor assembly of a helicopter includes a rotor shaft, a rotor head and blades that extend outwardly from the rotor head. The rotor shaft is driven to rotate by an engine and a transmission of the helicopter and is connected to the rotor head. Thus, the rotation of the rotor shaft causes a corresponding rotation of the rotor head about the shaft axis, which in turn, leads to a rotation of the rotor blades about the shaft axis. Such rotor blade rotation generates lift and thrust for the helicopter.
Collective and cyclic control of the rotor blades provides for increased/decreased thrust and for navigational control. The ability of the rotor blades to be collectively and cyclically controlled is achieved at the rotor head by way of various components that permit and drive rotor blade pitching. These components therefore allow the rotor blades to pitch about their respective pitch axes but need to prevent undesirable leading/lagging and flapping of the rotor blades at the same time.